This invention concerns handles for fishing rods. The handle of a fishing rod is gripped during casting and retrieval of lures, and also during playing of a hooked fish. Considerable effort is required in playing a larger fish since the angler must operate the reel with one hand to wind in excess line, leaving only one hand to grip the rod handle. Considerable turning moments can be exerted on the rod handle by the tug of a bass or other strong game fish on the rod tip due to the leverage created by the length of the rod, creating a strong downward directed torque at the handle.
Fisherman have taken to resting the thumb on the top of the reel for greater comfort and to enable greater leverage to be exerted by the gripping hand in resisting the pull of the fish. This grip is referred to as "palming" or as the "palm grip". Nonetheless considerable effort is still required during playing of the fish, which effort can cause tiring of the hand.
Improved handle grips have long been proposed which seek to reduce the hand fatigue involved. None of these improved grips have been entirely successful and some render the handle more difficult to use, particularly when shifting from one or two-handed casting to retrieving the line and playing a hooked fish.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a grip feature for a fishing rod handle which allows a user gripping the handle to better resist downward pulling forces exerted by the line tugging at the rod tip, to greatly reduce the effort required, when the hand is positioned in the palm grip position with the thumb hooked over the top of the reel.
It is a further object to provide such feature which does not impede gripping the rod for casting or retrieving, and which generally does not make handling of the fishing rod less convenient.